If I Needed Someone
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: Who knew that simply helping someone find their way could bloom into love? InuyashaHanaKimi Crossover. KagomeNanba oneshot


MasterBakatare/GeeksRULE

January 2008

School Stairway (MB: I go there when I'm stressed GR is just being annoying by following me)

MB: Sigh… I feel rather glum today… I need a break…

GR: Yes, well we have the unpleasant days so that we are able to appreciate the pleasant days.

MB: So true… We alternated after song verses, by the way… Since GeeksRULE was here anyway…

If I Needed Someone

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from either Hana Kimi or Inuyasha, and we certainly do not own the song 'If I Needed Someone,' a superlative composition formed by the late George Harrison of the Beatles.

_Thoughts__/Song_

It wasn't like he expected it to happen or that she had planned any of this, it was just pure coincidence. Love was such an unrealistic goal for both of them at the time, that when it hit them, neither was expecting it.

He could so clearly remember the one day that she decided to visit her dear friend, Mizuki; the day that he first laid eyes on her.

_ If I needed someone to love__you're__ the one that I'd be thinking of__…__if__ I needed someone_

The minute he had laid eyes on her petit figure, he knew that he would end up loving her. Her firm posture held true as she gripped the small slip of paper as if a lifeline. She looked lost, and he was determined to help her.

_If I had some more time to spend__Then I guess I'd be with you my friend__…__If I needed someone_

"May I help you?" He had asked politely, trying not to scare her, "You seem lost."

The woman nodded her head, and glanced back down at the small parchment, "I'm trying to find my friend, Mizuki Ashiya. Do you happen to know where her-um… _his_ dorm room is?"

The boy smiled, although puzzled, _She is here to see Mizuki?__ Is she another friend from America?_ He held out his hand, "Ah, yes. Mizuki is right this way. By the way, you can call me Nanba; Minami, Nanba. I'm a senior."

She nodded her head and looked down at his hand. She bowed, saying, "Ohayou gozaimasu, I am Higurashi, Kagome, Junior. I knew Mizuki from before… _he_ moved to America." She shook her sempai's hand, smiling graciously.

_Had you come some other day__It might not have been like this__But you see now I'm too much in love_

Nanba grinned to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He didn't know why, but she piqued his interest in the deepest sense.

He hadn't even spoken to her other than introductions, but he could feel something growing in his heart and mind. Disappointment flooded through his being as they reached her destination.

Releasing her small hand, he turned to look at her. He gulped before smiling again, "We're here. I hope to see you around sometime!" Nanba looked away, embarrassed; he handed her another paper and wrote his room on it. "Please, come visit me whenever you can. I truly enjoyed your company."

_Carve your number on my wall and__Maybe you will get a ca__ll from me__…__If I needed someone_

Kagome smiled back at him, "Thank you, Sempai. I will try to visit if I can. I should be in the area for about two months. I am homeschooled, you see. I was absent too often from my old school, so they kicked me out. I was a very… sickly child back then. I enjoy my flexible schedule now though. In fact, here's the number of the place I am staying at…" He nodded nervously, eagerly accepting the paper she handed to him.

And that was how it began.

_If I needed someone to love__You're__ the one that __I'd__ be thinking of__…__If I needed someone_

It started out simply: Nanba's short calls to her and a few coffee 'meetings.' Every meeting went well, and both would leave the engagements feeling so much better than when they had first arrived.

Then, they shared their first kiss.

It wasn't planned; they weren't even officially 'dating' yet. It just happened, spontaneously. A small peck on the lips. Neither of them knew who initiated it; all they knew was that it happened.

_If I had some more time to spend__Then I guess __I'd__ be with you my friend__…__If I needed someone_

The more they spent time with each other, the more they knew that they had fallen for one another.

Nanba loved the way her icy blue eyes would soften when she would talk to him, and the way that she would blush every time he did something she deemed to be 'gentlemanly.' He loved the way she would make sarcastic comments about things she didn't like; they were so subtle that you would have to know her to be able to tell.

Kagome loved the way his lip would curve into a sort of 'half-smile' when she would say his name, or the way he could seem to look through to her soul when he looked at her. She loved the way that he could make her turn a shade of crimson with the simplest of actions. She loved his hair too, and the way it blew so elegantly in the wind.

In short, they couldn't find anything about their counterpart that they _didn't_ like.

_Had you come some other day__It might not have been like this__But you see now __I'm__ too much in love_

And then came the day they dreaded the most.

The day that they had been ignoring for a while: the day Kagome had to go home.

Nanba remembered the day like it was happening at that very minute. She had iridescent tears trailing down her face as he held her close to him, not wishing to let go. Unfortunately, for the both of them, her flight had been called, and they had to part. Before she left, Kagome had whispered something in his ear.

_"I love you Nanba, come visit me…"_

_Carve your number on my wall and__Maybe you will get a call from me__…__If I needed someone_

…But that was some time ago; about a year to be exact. And he had finally graduated. He was currently standing at the bottom of a large shrine, staring at the large number of stairs that he knew that he was going to have to climb.

It was worth it though, and he knew it. He clenched the hand that was behind his back, holding a bouquet of roses, and taking a shaky breath, he began the long trek up the steps leading to the one he loved the most.

Nanba could have cried when he reached the top. He was sure that he could die happy now.

There she was, sweeping the extensive grounds in her traditional outfit, humming along with her ipod, a song that he vaguely recognized.

_"__If I needed someone…__"_

"KAGOME!" He cried out, getting her attention, "Kagome! I'm here!"

He watched as her head whipped up and her ipod fall to the ground, forgotten, as she ran toward him full force. "NANBA!" She cried out, and he felt her ram into his chest.

Holding her tight, Nanba buried his face in her long, silky hair and murmured, "I love you too, Kagome…"

Owari

MB: I'm so tired!

GR: I haven't slept a wink…

MB: Oh, shut up you… It's not funny (for those of you who didn't catch it, 'I'm so tired/I haven't slept a wink' are Beatles' lyrics) I seriously _am_ tired…

GR: Yes, well we'd better get to class…

MB: OH! WAIT!! What's beta-ing? I had a review that said I needed to do more beta-ing, and I want to take it into consideration, but I don't know what it means… (I forgot to ask when I replied to the comment saying I would try to fix all of the stuff they mentioned)

GR: Yes, what _is_ beta-ing?


End file.
